Complicated Love
by morrisonfan23
Summary: So yes, this IS a Colifer fanfic. I am a HUGE Jennifer Morrison and Colin O'Donoghue fan, so yes, I am aware that he's married and has a kid. This story is in no way, shape, or form meant to disrespect anyone. It's fanfiction. It's fictional. FAKE. Just a product of my imagination. If you have nothing nice to say, then keep your mouth shut. Enjoy! :)
1. Young Love

There was a slight knock on my trailer door.

"Jennifer, it's time for you to be on set!"

"Shit!" I said to myself.

I had promised to meet Colin in his trailer a few minutes before having to go on set. We don't get to spend much time together these days, and I had just completely ruined today's opportunity. I quickly jumped from the bed, grabbed my script, and slammed the trailer door shut. I noticed Ginny walking just a few steps ahead of me.

"Hey! How's Ollie?" I said as I caught up to her.

"Good morning, sunshine! Weren't you supposed to be on set like forever ago?"

"Yeah, well, filming didn't wrap up until 2 AM last night, so they're lucky I'm even here," I laughed.

Ginny giggled, "Oliver's back in the trailer with Josh, he doesn't have to be on set for another hour. "

"So I was thinki-" Colin came up behind us. I could recognize that Irish accent anywhere.

"Hey Jen, can I talk to you?" A smile appeared from the corner of his mouth, I nodded and blushed a little. He looked towards Ginny, "do you mind?"

She shook her head, "Nope, but Rob might," she laughed, "we're ALL supposed to be filming a scene in 10 minutes."

I looked at Colin, and he gave me a subtle wink, "Mhm, tell him we'll be just a few minutes. Pretty please with cherry on top?" I puckered my lip and gave her puppy dog eyes; it worked every time.

She sighed and then let out a little laugh, "fine, but you owe me one."

I gently squeezed her hand, "love you!"

Colin and I watched Ginny continue to walk to set, he looked at me, "what happened to meeting in my trailer before set?"

"Yeah...I kinda lost track of time."

He playfully glared at me, "not cool," he smiled, grabbed my hand and started pulling me along.

"Colin, we don't have time," I laughed.

"Pfft, not my fault you skipped our date."

I couldn't help but blush, he always found a way to make me smile.

His trailer wasn't too far and as soon as we reached it, we quickly went inside making sure no one saw us.

"We're finally alone," he pulled me closer and gave me a peck on the lips, which quickly turned into a long, passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I started gently sliding my tongue into his mouth. I could feel his hands starting to slide under my shirt so I hugged him even closer and deepened the kiss. A few seconds passed and we broke the kiss to get some air. I softly rested my forehead against his.

He smiled and looked into my eyes. In that exact moment, nothing else existed. It was just us two against the world. Nothing could tear us apart. I kissed his bottom lip softly.

"I love you," I said without hesitation.

"I love you more."

I giggled, "not possible."

He lightly kissed my lips, then my cheek, and then moved to my neck.

Colin and I's relationship had not been the same since he told me that he was thinking about not signing the divorce papers. He loved me, and I loved him, more than life itself, there was no doubt about that, but when he broke the news to me a week ago, I was heartbroken. He tried making me feel better by saying that I was his only true love, but not signing his divorce papers from Helen meant that he had chosen her over me, and that itself was unbearably heart aching. He told me that he wanted nothing else but to be with me, but that he had made a promise to his wife when they got married. I wasn't mad, not really, because I know that Colin is that type of person...I know that he feels a huge sense of responsibility to keep his marriage alive, especially because his parents went through a horrible divorce and that was never within his life plans, but it still hurt. It hurt so bad. Every time I looked at him, at the love of my life, I could only feel pain, as if someone had just stabbed me in the chest a hundred times repeatedly. Yet, even after all the suffering, we continue to see each other. We continue to sneak into each other's trailers to spend time together. We continue saying how much we love each other. I guess I don't really mind dealing with the pain as long as I can have the love of my life with me. I know he's not really mine. And I know all I am doing is putting myself in harm's way, because I WILL get even more hurt, but honestly, I just can't seem to stay away from Colin. He just makes me so happy. Every time we're together it's as if every single one of my worries just disappears. My thoughts had caused me to lose track of time completely. Colin was now gently pushing me on top of the small, twin size bed. I smiled and began kissing him. He was holding his weight on his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist; he deepened the kiss. I started undoing Colin's shirt when suddenly, we heard the door open. My body froze and fear took over my mind.

"Hey Colin, you and je-OH MY GOD!"


	2. Complications

_Last time on "Complicated Love"..._

_Colin was now gently pushing me on top of the small, twin size bed. I smiled and began kissing him. He was holding his weight on his arms and I wrapped my legs around his waist; he deepened the kiss. I started undoing Colin's shirt when suddenly, we heard the door open. My body froze and fear took over my mind. _

_"Hey Colin, you and je-OH MY GOD!" _

_Now..._

Without even thinking about it, I gently pushed Colin off of me and stood up; I could see him licking his lips from the corner of my eye.

"Oh, uh, sorry, I should have knocked." Adam seemed extremely flustered. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. My boss had just caught me all over my co-star. This was bad, really really bad.

Colin seemed utterly nervous, "Adam, uh, wha-what are you doing here? You're never on set." He stepped in front of me as if protecting me from something dangerous. I just wanted this to be over.

Adam came in and shut the door behind him, "Yeah, I'm starting to think maybe I should come by more often." He was now glaring at us.

I couldn't seem to make out any words, shock was still getting the best of me.

It was obvious that Colin was beginning to panic, "I...Well-" Adam shook his head, "Jennifer, they need you on set...Now. Colin, stay here, I need to talk to you." I felt so guilty, but I knew that following Adam's orders was the best option right now. I looked over at Colin, he was already looking at me. His eyes were nothing but soft and full of love. I knew it would be okay; a smile appeared on his lips. I sighed and quietly left the trailer.

_Colin's POV:_

Adam became more furious by the minute, "Colin, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Listen Adam, I appreciate your concern, really I do, but this is between Jennifer and myself."

He shook his head in disapproval, "Do you have any idea how stupid you sound?! You're married, for God's sake!"

I looked down, my ears were beginning to burn, "you don't understand..."

Adam came closer, "what's there to understand, Colin?! You're having an affair! And to make things worse, the affair is with your co-star! One of the stars on MY show! Do you realize just how bad this could actually be? If this were to get out, I mean? It would absolutely ruin your reputation! Your career! Your marriage...it could ruin Once Upon a Time!"

I was extremely taken aback by his words, "I love-"

"Oh, don't you dare say you love her! She's gonna get hurt! You're hurting not only Jennifer, but Helen! This isn't going anywhere, and you're just creating trouble for everyone involved. Listen, you're a married man, Colin. And I don't want this type of crap going on my show. You either figure out a solution or just stop everything all together. And until you figure this out, stay away from Jennifer!"

He walked out and slammed the door behind him leaving me in a painful silence. I had never seen Adam so angry before. His words kept circling in my head: _"Stay away from Jennifer...stay away from Jennifer...stay away from Jennifer..."_ Tears began filling my eyes. All I could think about was Jen and whether or not she was okay. I hated myself for putting her through this. I wanted nothing else but for her to be happy. I needed to talk to her, no matter what Adam said. I grabbed my phone that was laying on the bed and headed in the direction of the set. I noticed Jen's golden locks from a mile away. She was so beautiful. I like to refer to her as an angel walking on Earth. I caught myself laughing remembering how much she hated when I called her that. Her softly formed curls fell softly on her back. As I got closer, I noticed she was practicing her lines with Ginny.

"Mind if I interrupt?"

Ginny was the first one to turn around, Jen was a lot more hesitant, "Colin, when don't you interrupt?" She laughed.

Jennifer was looking at me now, I could tell she was worried, I could read her like the palm of my hand. I smiled and pointed to the door with my head.

_Jennifer's POV:_

As soon as Colin came up behind us, fear struck my body once again. I was scared. Scared about what he had to say. Scared about hearing what Adam told him. I followed his lead and we both walked behind the building we used for Granny's Diner. He gently pushed me into the corner where we were hidden from anyone's view, and out of nowhere, his lips crashed into mine. This wasn't a regular kiss...no...it was hard, and passionate...almost desperate. His actions took me by surprise but I quickly gave in, and kissed back. Colin was now smoothly running his tongue against mine; the kiss became deeper and deeper. He wrapped his hands around my lower back and pulled me closer, his hands gently running up and down my back. I got on my tippy toes; our bodies were now locked together. I could feel his hands moving to my hips causing me to let out a slight moan. I grabbed his shirt collar and brought his lips closer, intensifying the kiss. I could feel something warm start to touch my cheek. It felt wet. I wanted Colin so badly, but I knew something was off. It took every bit of me to break up the kiss. We were both out of breath. I grabbed Colin's face gently with both of my hands; he wanted to keep going so I just laid my forehead against his and he hugged me tighter as if he didn't want to ever let me go. It took him a while to look at me, but when he finally did, I immediately noticed the thick tears rolling down his face. At the exact moment, I felt like someone had crushed my heart. _What had Adam said? _

I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried my best to comfort him. Colin sniffled and laid his head on my shoulder, hiding his face against my neck, something he did every time he needed soothing; he was still trying to catch his breath from the kiss. I entwined my fingers in his hair, holding him closer. He needed time, and I understood that. I would hold him as long as he needed in order to feel better. In moments like this, I knew Colin felt vulnerable, and it absolutely broke my heart every time. After a few seconds of just standing there, comforting Colin with the warmth of my body, he finally slowly raised his head enough to look at me. I offered him a gentle smile and gave him a loving peck.

"I love you" I said against his lips.

He looked down, not wanting to look me in the eyes, "I love you too, more than anything in the entire world. You know that right?" His voice was soft and caring.

"Hey, hey," my words were calm, "talk to me."

Colin let out a deep sigh, and relentlessly looked at me, "Adam doesn't want us to be together."

"Baby , his reaction was expected. It doesn't mean anything. We love each other and that's the only thing that matters, okay?"

He tenderly grabbed my face with one hand and caressed my cheek with his thumb. He bent down and kiss my forehead.

"Colin, there's something you're not telling me..." I looked up at him, studying his face intensely, every facial expression, every movement.

His hands dropped to his side, "He...Adam..." He was hesitating, "Adam doesn't want us to be together because he says if someone were to find out, things would be bad. He said I'm only hurting you...and Helen..." tears filled his eyes again.

_Was this real life? _My chest felt heavy, as if an elephant was sitting on it. It took all of my strength to hold back my tears.

My voice cracked, "Oh my God..." I crossed my hands in front of my chest, trying to comfort myself, "you actually chose her...you're...you're not ever signing those divorce papers, are you?"

He looked away, obviously ashamed. "Helen has been an amazing wife. She doesn't deserve this...I...maybe Adam is right...maybe this is for the best."

I couldn't take it anymore, my body had giving up the battle of trying to stay strong. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I can't believe this...do you actually hear yourself?!" I started raising my voice, "what about me, Colin? I don't deserve this either! Just a few hours ago you were completely supportive of this relationship! What happened?! Did I do something wrong?!" My lower lips was trembling. Anger and sadness overtook my mind.

"Jennifer...please..." He tried taking my hand, but I pulled mine away, "please understand that I can't just leave Helen...It's years of marriage, don't think this is an easy decision for me!"

I was furious, "Not like it matters now, you were very clear on who you actually want to be with."

As soon as I started to walk off, Colin pulled me back into his arms, "Jen...love, please..."

I pushed him away, "Don't!"

_Later that day..._

Ginny and I had just wrapped up our last scene for the day; the sun was starting to set. I had never been in so much pain. Everything hurt. I was numb. All I wanted was to go home and just cry myself to sleep. My entire body felt heavy, as if it were a corpse. I had been walking like a zombie ever since the fight with Colin, and Ginny had noticed.

She seemed extremely concerned, "Jen, what's up with you today? You seem...off."

I swallowed, "I...I..uh...I don't feel good."

She shook her head, "We've been friends for over a decade, no way that's anywhere near convincing."

"I just really need to go home."

Of course this saddened her. Ginny was one of my bestest friends and she hated to see me down. But she knows me better than I know myself, and she understands that when I'm in these type of moods, I just need some space.

She frowned, "Fine. But call me later tonight. Promise?"

I let out a weak smile, "I promise."

...

Driving my car never seemed like such a difficult task before, but now, it felt almost impossible. I tried listening to the radio, but it just made things worse. I turned off the music, and as soon as the silence hit, tears began streaming down my face again. I just wanted to disappear. The tears were beginning to make my vision blurry; the other cars on the road were turning into colorful blobs. As I slowly brushed the tears away, I noticed a huge, bright light coming towards me. Then everything suddenly went black.

...

_Colin's POV:_

I had been laying on my trailer bed without moving for hours now. I felt paralyzed. I missed Jennifer more and more with each second that passed. Thoughts of confusion and doubt clouded my mind, slowly making me that much more miserable. My phone rang for the 9th time. It was probably Helen calling again, since she was most likely starting to worry. I knew that if I didn't answer this time again, she wouldn't hesitate to drive down here and check whether or not I'm okay. My head felt heavy, as if someone had hit it with a brick. I dried off my wet cheeks with the back of my hand, and turned my phone over to look at the caller ID. To my surprise, it was Ginny.

I sighed, "Hey Ginny, I'm sorry but I reall-"

She cut me off immediately. "Colin, where are you?!" I could hear the fear and worry in her shaky voice.

"In my trailer," I sat up, "what's wrong?"

Her voice broke, "It's about Jennifer...she was in a car crash."


	3. Hope and Faith

_Last time on "Complicated Love"..._

_"Hey Ginny, I'm sorry but I reall-" _

_She cut me off immediately. "Colin, where are you?!" I could hear the fear and worry in her shaky voice. _

_"In my trailer," I sat up, "what's wrong?"_

_Her voice broke, "It's about Jennifer...she was in a car crash."_

_Now..._

Colin's POV:

My heart froze. I didn't know what to do with myself...My body was in too much shock to do anything but just sit there with tears streaming down my face. Right at this moment, it felt like the world could end and it wouldn't even matter because Jennifer, the love of my life, was in danger and there's nothing I could do about it. My hands began to shake, and it quickly became apparent that I was too weak to even stand up. _What if...what if something happens to her...we had a huge fight...I...what if..._

"Colin...Colin! Are you there?!" Ginny was yelling now, her voice trembling.

It took every bit of strength I had left to be able to speak even just a few words, "Where...uh..." I swallowed trying to disguise the fear and heartbreak in my voice, "where is she?"

She sniffled, "Mercy General-she was taken there about half an hour ago...I tried calling you but...anyway, I'm on my way there with Josh right now. Can you please come? I know Jen would like that...since you two are such good friends."

I thought of what Adam had said but I didn't care. I didn't care if he fired me... I didn't care if the public found out. My love for Jennifer beats everything and anyone. I just wanted to hold her hand...and to be with her...and kiss her. "Yeah, of course, I'll meet you there." I quickly hung up and built the courage to stand up. I wiped my tears away and ran out the door. As soon as I got into my car, I dialed Helen's number.

She seemed relieved, "Honey! I've been calling you all day, you had me worried!"

I sighed, "I'm not coming home today."

"Wait...what?"

"I ...uh...I have some things to take care of. I just...I have someone to see."

"Who?" I didn't know whether she was mad or just plain disappointed, neither was necessarily good.

"Jennifer." I tried to focus on driving, but I couldn't help but think about Jen and how scared she must me. I pumped the gas pedal; the faster I could get to her the better.

"Colin, is this a joke? I'm confused. What's going on?"

"She was in a car crash, Helen. And I really need to be there for her, especially right now."

"And you expect me to believe nothing's going on between you two?!" She was screaming now.

"I'm so sorry, Helen, I can't do this right now. We'll talk later, okay?" I couldn't bear to hear her response so I hung up before she could get anything in.

...

A few minutes had gone by since my phone call with Helen. Deep inside I felt guilty, but I knew that Jen needed me. Millions of thoughts ran through my head all at once, making it impossible for me to think clearly about anything; I had so many doubts...so many questions...so many worries; worried about how Adam would react to me visiting Jennifer, worried about how Helen would act in response to the entire truth, worried about my relationship with Jennifer...and if there even was one now, but most importantly, worried about how the love of my life was holding up. And about how much damage was actually done. My thoughts were then quickly interrupted by the realization that I was nearing the hospital. To my luck, I was able to find a parking spot rather quickly and sprinted through the emergency room doors. My heart was racing, like it was going to jump out of my chest any second.

I walked briskly to the check-in desk, "Hello, my..uh...girlfriend was admitted about an hour ago, and I really need to see her."

The African-American woman looked up and smiled, "Sure sweetheart, what's her name?"  
>I hesitated due to the large amount of people in the waiting area, nothing good would come from having a bunch of paparazzi crowding the outside of the hospital, "Um...Jennifer...Jennifer Morrison."<p>

The lady seemed to comprehend my nervousness, she nodded and kindly smiled, "And you said she's your girlfriend?"

I was starting to get more nervous, if that was even possible. I answered her with a simple nod, "Please. I really need to see her."

She handed me some swift paperwork which I signed without hesitation, then nicely directed me towards a pair of white doors with a sign implying that it was the recovery unit, "through those doors, turn left, first door on your right."

I followed her simple directions and came up to another waiting area. This time the walls were covered with surgery related posters and pictures of groups of doctors smiling as if they had no worries in the world. I heard some distinct voices and immediately fixed my gaze on the back corner of the room where Lana, Josh, Ginny, and Rose were sitting. I felt a great deal of relieve come over me.

Ginny saw me first, "Colin! You're here!" She instantly got up and embraced me in a tight hug.

I whispered in her ear as I kept hugging her, "How is she?"

She let go and looked up at me, "I'm not sure, the doctor hasn't seen us yet."

I sighed. Ginny could see I was in a whole lot of distress, she guided me towards the rest of the group.

Lana smiled shyly, "Hey."

I gave her a weak smile and a friendly nod. I could feel the tears starting to fill my eyes again. I sat beside Josh and he patted my back.

"She'll be alright, Colin. She's gonna be happy you're here."

I hung my head low and tried not looking at anyone. My body felt numb again.

...

Only a few minutes had passed but it felt like an absolute eternity. I miss Jennifer. I miss her smile. I miss holding her in my arms. I miss her kisses. I kept thinking about what if she's not okay? What if I can never apologize for everything I said before the accident? I would never forgive myself. I could never live with myself knowing I made my love feel so horrible. The guilt consumed me like no other. Why had I been so stupid?

I had been so involved with my selfish thoughts that I hadn't even noticed a man wearing a white coat coming towards us. I was the first one to stand up.

I spoke before he could even say anything, "How is she?!" Everyone else came up behind me, wondering the same question.

The doctor nodded and smiled, "She has a few minor lacerations along her skull which we sutured, as well as a number of deep gashes on her left arm but we stitched those up as well. She's awake, but she does have a concussion so she'll need to be very careful with that. We'll continue to monitor her through the night but she seems to be doing okay."

A huge wave of ease came over me. I had never been so relieved in my entire life.

I was beginning to get anxious, "When can I see her?"

Rose spoke up now, "When can we ALL see her?"

The doctor sighed, "Well actually, Ms. Morrison already asked to see someone specific...she said she wanted to see 'Colin'."

I looked up in surprise. I would have never imagined Jennifer wanting to see me after everything that happened. I thought I was the last person she'd want to see.

I was beginning to feel hopeful, "Uh, yeah, that's me."

He grinned and patted my shoulder, "She's in room 2342. Just down the hall."

A soft grin appeared on my face. As the doctor started walking away, I looked back at the group. Josh smiled, "Go on."

I trotted over to Jen's room. The door was slightly opened. I took a deep breath, and knocked lightly.

Jennifer's POV:

I had been lying in the same position for quite a while now. My whole body ached like it never had before; my muscles were sore and bruises covered a large portion of my thighs. Dr. Michaels had messaged an anesthetic cream on the cuts on my arm so they wouldn't hurt for a few hours, and my head was wrapped in a white bandage which helped with the cranial pressure. The lights in the room were also dimmed because it helped minimize the headache caused by the concussion. Although I was in a tremendous amount of physical pain, I couldn't help but think about Colin. I didn't care about what had happened before. I didn't care about anything. All I wanted was for him to be here. A tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I attempted to close my eyes since the doctor had recommended rest, but then I heard a soft knock on my door.

I sighed, "Come in."

A gigantic smile spread across my face when I saw who it was. Colin was leaning against the door, an inviting and comforting smile plastered on his face.

I wanted to hug him so bad, "Hi."

He came in and shut the door behind him, "You scared the crap out of me, love."

I looked down, almost ashamed, "I know. I'm sorry."

He pulled the visitor chair close to the hospital bed, sat down, and gently placed his hand on top of mine.

Colin was sniffling now, he had tears streaming down his face, "I am so sorry, Jen. I never wanted to hurt you. This is all my fault. I'm so so-"

Anger and confusion took over me, "What are you talking about? You think this was your fault?!"

He swallowed, "If we wouldn't have fought...If I wouldn't have said all those things you wouldn't have been distracted. I shouldn't have-"

"Colin," I entwined my fingers with his, "listen to me, this was not your fault, okay? It was a freak accident. Things happen."

He kissed the top of my hand, "I could have lost you today...I was so scared, Jen."

I tightened my grip around his hand, "Hey, hey, you didn't. I'm fine. I'm right here. Everything is okay."

He kissed my hand again, then my cheek, and finally my lips. It was a light peck, enough to send chills down my spine. I missed this feeling. I missed him more than anything. We had only been away from each other for a few hours and it had been miserable. He rested his forehead on mine, something he always did, and then kissed the tip of my nose consequently making me giggle. I scooted over making space for him to lay next to me. He smiled and took up on the offer. Being very careful, I turned on my side; Colin was now hugging me from behind, bringing my body closer to his. I felt protected. He rested his head on my back and wrapped his arm around my body, tangling his fingers with mine.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too."

We laid in complete bliss for several minutes. I was happily relishing in Colin's warmth embrace when he said something entirely unexpected.

"I'm signing the divorce papers," he sounded so sure.

My heart stopped. I turned around to look at him; I stared him in the eyes, "You're what?" My voice was shaky.

He smiled and kissed my bottom lip, his eyes becoming immediately watery in the process, "Jennifer Marie Morrison, I love you so much. I love you more than life itself. Today, when I almost lost you, I felt like someone had crushed my heart. I was petrified. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, Jen. And if having to get a divorce with my wife means that I get to be with you, then that's what's going to happen. I don't want to do this anymore. Helen doesn't deserve me doing this to her, because after all she's been nothing but supportive. She deserves to know the truth, and I'm going to tell her, I promise."

I was in complete and utter shock. I was frozen, unable to speak.

"I'll tell her first thing tomorrow morning. And after all this is done, we'll go home and you'll get better. We can have as many Netflix dates as you want," he was grinning now.

I hadn't noticed that I was crying. Thick tear drops ran down both my cheeks. They were happy tears.

Colin held my face with his hand, caressing my cheek with his thumb. He wiped my tears away and I smiled, "I do love Netflix."

He laughed softly, "I know, love."

We kissed for a few minutes, deepening the kiss, while stopping for air every once in a while. We were interrupted by a knock on the door. It took a lot of will power for me to gently push Colin away, and he groaned when I did so.

"We'll finish this later," I said against his lips. He stood up and sat back in the visitor's chair. "Come in!"

Dr. Michaels opened the door, "Have a second to talk, Ms. Morrison?"

I smiled and nodded, "Of course."

The doctor looked towards Colin, "You might want to be alone to hear this."

His tone started to worry me, "Oh, no, it's fine. Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of both of us," I smiled and grabbed Colin's hand.

Dr. Michaels cleared his throat and started to look through the files on his hand, "Well, um...when you first arrived here we took a urine sample like we do with all our patients..."

That meant nothing to me, "Okay?"

He continued, "Ms. Morrison, you're pregnant."


	4. Blood

_Last time on "Complicated Love"..._

_Dr. Michaels cleared his throat and started to look through the files on his hand, "Well, um...when you first arrived here we took a urine sample like we do with all our patients..."_

_That meant nothing to me, "Okay?"_

_He continued, "Ms. Morrison, you're pregnant."_

_Now..._

Jennifer's POV:

I didn't understand. It felt like my brain had just short-circuited and was in serious need of being rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward mode while I was motionless in the middle of it all. Just sitting there, drowning in my own thoughts. How could this happen? My heart began racing like never before, and the palms of my hands were beginning to sweat uncontrollably. I heard words being said around me but couldn't make out their exact meanings; they were more like echoes now.

"Jennifer?" This was Colin talking, he seemed worried and he's voice was low and gentle, "Jen, my love, are you okay?" He held my hand.

Dr. Michaels jumped in once he saw I was giving no type of reaction, "Ms. Morrison is most likely just in emotional shock, give her time," he smiled sympathetically, "I'll give you two some privacy and come back later."

Colin slightly nodded and the doctor quietly left the room. I was then left there in absolute silence. Colin wasn't talking, he knew I needed time to process everything so he just sat there holding my hand; it was comforting knowing he knew me so well. I wanted to speak, really, I did, but my body wouldn't let me. It was as if my mind was going faster than what my body could comprehend. Thousands upon thousands of questions piled in my head, some which I knew would be impossible to answer. I began wondering how Colin felt about this. I, for one, was petrified. I have never felt this way before, so scared, so worried. Tears clouded my eyes, and one slowly rolled down my right cheek.

Colin was now sitting on the edge of my bed, cupping my face on one of his hands. He gently wiped my tear away with his thumb and kissed my cheek, followed by a slight peck on the lips.

He seemed more calm now, "Jen...are you okay? Please talk to me..."

I built up the courage to talk, although I was trying so hard not to cry, "I'm...I...I'm so scared."

He sighed, "Oh love, I know. So am I. But we can do this."

I gave into my emotions and started silently crying, "You don't know that...Colin...I..I can't be a mom. Not right now...I'm not ready...I-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, come here," he pulled me into a tight hug, "I love you, Jennifer. So much," he kissed the top of my head, "No one is ever ready to be a parent...But we _can_ do this, I believe in you. I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone in my entire life, and I _know _you'll be an amazing mother."

I buried my face into his shirt as I continued to cry; he rubbed my back.

When the tears finally began to subside, I sniffled and looked up at him, he smiled.

"But...you're married, and this baby...How ar-"

He giggled, "Did you really not hear anything I said before?"

I looked down and sighed.

"I'm signing the divorce papers, Jen. You trust me to do that, right? You...and this baby... are the only ones I want to be with. I want to be with my _family_. I adore you. And this baby is such a blessing, my love. I know you're scared but I promise everything's gonna be okay. We're going to do this _together_, like we do everything else," he had tears in his eyes and a smile that I've never seen before. He was glowing. Already a proud daddy-to-be.

He softly kissed my lips, "One for my princess," then he grinned and kissed my flat belly, "And one for our little savior."

I couldn't help but smile and blush, "You've been spending too much time with Captain Hook."

He laughed, "So they tell me."

Colin pecked my bottom lip and then continued on to a longer, more passionate kiss. His tongue slid into my mouth. He gently grabbed my face with one hand, and tangled the other in my hair, deepening the kiss. This perfect moment was interrupted by Colin's phone ringing.

He sighed, "I'm gonna go insane if they keep interrupting us."

I laughed as he looked at the caller ID, "Who is it?"

"Crap, I totally forgot that they're waiting to see you."

"Who?"

"Mhmm, Ginny, Rose, Lana, Josh..."

I smiled, "Aw, go get them!"

He frowned, "Fine. But we're finishing this later," he kissed me again.

I bit my bottom lip, "Oh, totally."

"I'll be right back, love," I nodded.

As he was reaching the door, I realized something, "Colin..."

He looked back, "Mhm?"

I was beyond hesitant, "Let's not tell anyone just yet, okay? I want to hear what the doctor has to say first."

He smiled, "Sounds good to me."

...

Colin's POV:

I walked into the waiting room and Josh was the first one to come to me this time.

"Hey man, what's going on in there? You had us worried, Ginny tried calling you but no answer."

I slid my hands in my front pant pockets and smiled slightly, "She's okay. Minor concussion, but she'll be fine."

The group were all standing behind Josh now; they had heard the news.

Lana let out a huge sigh of relief, "Thank God!"

I laughed, "Yeah. She wants to see you guys."

Rose was the first to start walking towards the room, she was extremely eager to see her best friend, "C'mon!"

Ginny giggled, and as we started walking behind Rose, she whispered, "Lana called Adam...He got really worried so we told him Jennifer was okay. He'll be stopping by tomorrow morning."

I had completely forgotten about Adam and the huge fight before the accident. Fear and sadness automatically took over me. If he was furious about just Jen and I dating, how would he react when he found out about the pregnancy? We couldn't tell him...at least not until I ended things with Helen.

Jennifer's POV:

I took the time Colin was away to check my phone which I hadn't done since before the car crash...23 missed calls, 9 iMessages...I sighed. As I read over the messages, a light knock on the door broke the silence.

Colin slowly opened the door and smiled, "Someone's got visitors."

Suddenly, my fears were put aside. I was so happy to see everyone. All the sadness, panic, and stress had wore me out and I was beyond glad I could finally talk to my closest friends.

"Hey!"

Rose came running towards me and embraced me in a warm hug, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

I giggled, "Yeah, me too."

Everyone hugged me one by one, all telling me about how glad they were to see me alive. Colin stayed in the back, allowing me to enjoy myself, but what he didn't know was that I wanted him close to me. Yes, of course I wanted to be with my friends, but it was as if Colin's presence and love was the only thing that kept me genuinely happy. No one knew about our relationship, and hiding it was the hardest thing I had ever done. I knew I couldn't stop now though - I couldn't say anything until Colin talked to Helen. My heart ached every time I saw him but couldn't kiss him or hug him because we were in front of someone else, or even on set. Those long, 16-hour-days at work were my worst enemy.

He came closer to me now, "Hey, I'm gonna go out and get you something to eat. You must be starving."

I smiled, "Okay." I could see the tremendous curiosity building up on Ginny's face from the corner of my eye. She was sitting at the end of the bed along with Rose. Lana was sitting on the visitors chair, and Josh had gone out to buy some water for everyone.

"Pizza?" Colin already knew the answer to that but I could tell he was trying to play things cool and not make everything so suspicious.

"Yes please!" I giggled, and realized just how hungry I really was. I smiled at the thought of Colin and I's pizza dates. We would have them as often as possible and we'd watch Netflix and cuddle. I blushed thinking about the fact that we'll be able to have those a lot more frequently now.

As soon as Colin walked out the door, Ginny immediately asked the huge, dreaded question, "So, what's going on between you two?"

I swallowed, trying to think of what to say. I mean, I _was _an actor, so it wasn't hard to lie, but this was about Colin. The love of my life. Any time anyone ever asked me something about him, or about us, I would blush; so much that I was even caught a few times.

I shrugged and started playing with my phone attempting to use it as a distraction to not have to look at Ginny in the eyes, "Nothing. He's just a really good friend."

I could tell no one was buying it.

Lana was the one to talk now, "You two do seem a little...I don't know..._flirty_."

"It's nothing, guys! I promise," I had run out of things to say.

...

I had called Colin seven times and he hadn't answered. My heart was beginning to beat faster and faster as the time passed. It had been over an hour since he had left. Heaps of negative thoughts began crowding my mind. What if...no, he was okay...he probably just had to stop somewhere else...he had to be okay. Maybe it was the accident talking, but I was terrified. As soon as I tried calling him again, he walked through the door. My fear turned into anger. I noticed that he was carrying a gift bag, a bouquet of red roses, and "congratulation" balloons.

"Seriously?! YOU WERE OUT BUYING FLOWERS AND I WAS HERE SCARED SHITLESS THAT YOU WERE HURT?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR PHONE, COLIN O'DONASS?!"

He couldn't help but laugh, "O'Donass? Really? That's low, even for you," he continued to chuckle.

I was fuming, "This is not in any way, shape, or form funny!"

Colin kissed the tip of my nose, and giggled, "I know, I'm sorry, really, I am. My phone died."

I glared at him, "Mhm, right."

"Aw, is someone mad?"

"I hate you," I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"So, you don't want the flowers?" He grinned.

He was too cute to be mad at, "Oh, you're so gonna pay for this."

He sat next to me and pecked my lips, "Mhm, you're cute when you're mad."

I kissed back, "I'm serious."

"Where's everyone?" He looked around the room.

"They all left because you took too long," I stuck out my tongue, "Kidding. Mhm, Lana, Josh, and Ginny all have to be on set super early tomorrow morning. And Rose wanted to stay but I told her to just go home and get some rest."

He laughed and handed me the gift bag, "Good because I'm staying with you tonight. For you, my princess."

It took me a while to open it because I was nervous. Colin and I were never the type to give each other presents.

As soon as I looked inside the bag, I could see a blue, little anchor along with the words "Little Captain" printed on a white, newborn onesie. My eyes immediately filled with tears.

Colin was smiling, "Like it?"

I smiled so hard my face began to hurt, "You're amazing," I gave him a moderately deep kiss.

"I love you both so much," he whispered against my lips. _Both_. The words made the hairs on my arms stand up. The thought of having a child still made me scared to death, but thanks to Colin, I was a whole lot more excited now.

...

Colin had decided to stay with me so we had spent most of the night cuddling in bed and making silly jokes. He had his arm around me, holding my body close to his, and I had my head resting on his chest. A few minutes after 2 AM, I was fast asleep in Colin's arms. He kissed the top of my head and fell asleep soon after.

...

An odd feeling woke me up, it was as if I had just wet the bed. I sat up and looked at the time on my phone, _4:17 AM_. Colin was sound asleep next to me. I sighed and removed the blanket to check what had just awaken me. It was obvious that my side of the hospital bed was wet, but it wasn't urine. I curiously touched the thick-looking liquid with my left index finger. I froze. _Blood._


	5. Baby Blues

_Previously..._

_An odd feeling woke me up, it was as if I had just wet the bed. I sat up and looked at the time on my phone, 4:17 AM. Colin was sound asleep next to me. I sighed and removed the blanket to check what had just awaken me. It was obvious that my side of the hospital bed was wet, but it wasn't urine. I curiously touched the thick-looking liquid with my left index finger. I froze. Blood. _

_Now..._

_No...no, this couldn't be happening. How could...how could I let this happen_? The sheets under were entirely drenched, and the smell of blood had ultimately become absolutely unbearable; so bad it made me gag. I didn't have any energy left to cry, let alone feel anything but fear. _Terror._ I was horrified at the sight. I knew exactly what this meant. I couldn't have been more than a few weeks pregnant, and these type of situations were rather common. _Why me? This can't be. Not now. Not my baby. _I looked over at Colin who was soundlessly asleep. _Not our baby_. I forced myself to gently shake Colin's arm, hoping he'd wake up. He groaned and moved his arm away. _He's gonna be devastated. _

"Colin," I whispered quietly, my voice breaking, "Colin, babe."

He yawned and slowly sat up, "What's wrong?"

I hesitated with tears starting to build in my eyes, "There's...uh...there's blood."

He rubbed his eyes, obviously still sleepy, "What?"

I began weeping, "There's blood. A lot of it. I think I just lost the baby. Colin...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...I just-"

"Jennifer, love, what are you saying?" He immediately pulled the blanket off and turned on the light, "Oh my God," he seemed in disbelief. In that moment, I became paralyzed. Colin didn't bother to say anything else. He pulled me close and wrapped his arms around my cold body. I pressed the call bell. Being in Colin's arms always made me feel so safe. So at peace. I hid my face in his chest.

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head, "I'm here. We're okay."

It took the nurse less than three minutes to come; she paged the doctor on call. I had already began shaking. I felt numb. Colin's shirt was stained wet from my tears, but he didn't seem to mind. I was now lying flat on my back, and the doctor was performing an ultrasound. Colin had his fingers entwined with mine. I could tell he was scared. I was too. But I knew we could get through this together.

Colin kissed my forehead and then gave me a soft peck on the lips, "I love you," he gripped my hand tighter, as to reassure me. If I was sure of anything in this world was that Colin loved me more than anyone ever had, and that itself, was enough to help get me through anything.

I tried to give him a faint smile but I felt too weak, "I love you too. So much."

The physician seemed completely lost in the ultrasound. Then, she finally turned to me, "Okay, well..."

I looked up at Colin, trying to keep the tears from coming. He smiled and nodded, "You're doing great."

"The baby's fine," she said with a kind smile.

Colin let out a massive sigh, as if letting out all the worries and pain he had been trying so hard to keep inside. He had just received the best news of his entire life.

Everything around me seemed to go in slow motion. A sudden rush of adrenaline shot through my body. My baby was _okay_. I had never felt so psychologically drained before. In the midst of the emotional heartaches, anxiety over the secret relationship, concern for our unborn child, and apprehension because of the car accident, a ray of light has finally pierced the clouds, at last a moment of genuine joy. I curiously glanced over at Colin. His face was pure bliss, not a single sign of sadness. I loved seeing him like this. _The love of my life. _

"Do you feel any pain?" My thoughts were interrupted by the doctor pressing down on my lower abdomen.

I shook my head, "No."

Colin began caressing my hand, "What the hell happened, Doc? She was just fine a few hours ago." His voice had now picked up several concerning tones.

She began cleaning the ultrasound jelly off my stomach, "The baby is completely healthy and everything is where it should be, according to the ultrasound. We could always perform further tests if you wish, but I'm confident that your baby is doing just perfect," she smiled, "I was unable to find an evident cause for the bleeding which makes me believe that it was just hormonal. It's not uncommon for women to have some bleeding during their early pregnancy stages, and after a major car accident, I'm not surprised that this happened. Your body's reaction to the huge hormone changes was probably the cause. You said you had no pain in your lower abdomen. This confirms my diagnosis. I would worry if pain was present, but you're fine."

I sighed, and bit my lower lip, "Do you know how far along I am? They never got to tell me last night."

Colin sat on the edge of the bed, feeling a lot more at ease now.

"Sure, just give me a second," she flipped through my file until she finally stopped at a certain page, "Six weeks."

I let out a soft laugh as my eyes began filling with tears of joy, "Oh God. But I'm not even showing...I mean...I didn't know..."

The doctor laughed, "Every woman is different. Some don't even start showing until halfway through their second trimester. You're tiny so this is expected."

The smile on my face just continued to get bigger and bigger, my cheeks actually hurt. Colin placed his hand on my belly and smiled at me - that warm smile I always found so much comfort in.

"I need you to get some rest now, Jennifer. You should be good to go home in the morning, but I'll leave that to your other physician. Before you're discharged, he'll give you instructions on how to take care of yourself and your baby. He'll also set up your first Obstetrics appointment so you can start your pre-natal care."

I nodded, "Sounds great."

She smiled and patted my shoulder, "Get some sleep. I'll give all the test results to Dr. Michaels in the morning."

I watched her leave the room, and soon after, Colin and I were left in complete silence. He took my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine. I placed my free hand on top of my belly and sighed, "I was so scared."

"I was too, my princess. But everything's okay. Perfect." he smiled and kissed my belly, then he pecked my lips. I couldn't resist any longer. All the emotions that had built up inside of me these last few days were driving me insane. I deepened the kiss, begging for more. His tongue slid inside my mouth, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, gently pulling on his hair. He moaned with pleasure, and pulled my body closer. After a few seconds, I realized where we were and began pulling away.

"I can't wait to go home," he said against my lips.

"Mhmm. Me too" I giggled and gently bit his lower lip.

"You're such a tease," he whined.

I laughed and laid back against the pillow, "It's almost six in the morning, we should get some rest."

He smiled and nodded towards my stomach, "I'm just glad he's okay."

This caught me by complete surprise, "He?"

Colin blushed immediately after I asked the question, "Yeah. Our little captain."

Tears began forming along my eyes' waterline, "You think the baby's a boy?"

He grinned from ear to ear, "Yup!"

I scooted over to make room for him to lay down and when he did, I curled up next to him. Colin wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek. Everything felt so right. Sure, I was still in pain from the accident, and we still had millions of obstacles to overcome in the near future, but _this_ moment was absolutely perfection. Just laying there, cuddled next to the one person I loved the most eased even the smallest of pains.

_A few days later..._

I've been laying in bed ever since we came back from the hospital. Colin is only allowing me to get up strictly for eating and using the bathroom. I have tried to convince him to please let me move around some more, but Dr. Michaels prescribed bed rest, and considering how protective Colin is of me, and now this baby, he's not budging. _It's driving me insane! _

I heard the front door slam shut, "I'm back!"

Colin came into the room with a Chipotle carry out bag, "Finally! I'm _starving!"_

He laughed and handed me the bag, "No, you're craving."

I gave him the evil eye, "Nope. Pretty sure I'm dying of hunger." 

He nudged me to scoot over, and laid down, "I made you lunch less than two hours ago. You're not hungry."

I rolled my eyes as I bit into my burrito, "Whatever, if the baby wants Mexican food, he's getting Mexican food."

Colin's eyes widened, "Are you agreeing he's gonna be a boy?"

I playfully hit him, "Oh hush!"

"Mhm, I talked to Helen on my drive back."

"You did?" I realize it's rude to talk with your mouth full, but it wasn't an option right now.

He nodded his head, "I explained some things. Not everything. But, um, I'm sending her the divorce papers."

"Oh?"

He smiled softly, "I love you."

"I love you too," I grinned.

"Ginny said she's coming by to visit you later tonight, after she's done at set."

"Thank God! I might go crazy if I have to spend any more time inside these four walls," I complained, taking another bite.

Colin pushed the food to the side and pulled me closer, "Mhm, but you have me," he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately.

I kissed back, "I'm so lucky."

He pecked my lips one last time, and kissed my cheek.

"Colin?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's time to tell everyone."


	6. Forever

_Previously..._

_Colin pushed the food to the side and pulled me closer, "Mhm, but you have me," he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me passionately._

_I kissed back, "I'm so lucky."_

_He pecked my lips one last time, and kissed my cheek. _

_"Colin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I think it's time to tell everyone."_

_Now..._

Colin offered a faint smile, "About us being together or the baby?" The word _baby_ still felt utterly odd to hear, but in a good way.

I bit my lower lip nervously, "Both?"

He immediately realized just how jumpy I had become and pecked my lips softly, "Of course," he cockily raised his eyebrow, "But only under one condition."

"Oh, this should be good..." I glared at him playfully.

He nuzzled my neck and kissed my cheek, "I want you to go on a date with me."

This caught me by complete surprise, "Like an actual date? Dinner and everything in between?"

Colin grinned, "Yup! We haven't gone on one in so long," he looked down as if this realization had upset him.

"Five months?"

He sighed, "Far too long."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "I would love to go on a date with you."

A vivid smile appeared on his face. _The same smile I fell in love with over a year ago._

I winced before he had the chance to get any more excited, "But unfortunately for you, I'm on bed rest. Strict doctor orders."

Colin glowered at me, "Deal is that after you're better, we go on a date. A _real_ date. I'll make sure it's private enough where paparazzi can't get to us. That's my offer. Now it's up to you to take it or leave it," he smirked.

I hit his arm playfully, "Jerk."

He instantly puckered his lower lip and made puppy dog eyes, "How could you say no to this face?"

I entwined my fingers in his hair and kissed him passionately, tongues colliding. I could tell he was getting into it so I teasingly pulled away.

He laughed, "Is that a yes?"

I couldn't help but grin, "Yes."

Colin brought his face closer, his lips brushing against mine, "Good. So where were we?" He planted his mouth on top of mine, opening his lips so that I could easily slide my tongue in. I brushed the tip of my tongue against his. He gently wrapped his hands around my lower back, pulling me closer. I was now sitting on top of him, our bodies glued together. He softly pushed me back on the bed, without breaking the avid kiss.

I was desperate. I _needed_ Colin. I _needed_ to feel something again. The last weeks had been nothing but exceedingly emotionally demanding, and now, all I wanted was to be with him.

Colin was now hovering over me, his groin pushing against my hips. I let out a slight moan as he tugged at the strings of my sweatpants. I was able to slide my shirt off, and undo my bra which landed on the floor in the matter of seconds. He started making a trail of kisses down my neck. Then he cupped my breasts in his hands and planted small pecks on the most sensitive spots making my back arch in pleasure.

"Colin..." I mumbled, a pleading whisper.

He brought his mouth back up to mine again, and pressed his tongue past my lips.

Colin slipped my sweats down and threw them on the pile of clothes already starting to build; I quickly undid his belt and unzipped his jeans exposing every bit of him to me. My panties were off within a split second and he pushed his boxers down his legs, his obvious erection against my thighs. I couldn't help but pull on his hair.

Then, it hit me. I gently pushed him away, making just enough distance between us for me to look directly into his blue tinged eyes.

He was panting, trying to catch his breath, "What's wrong?"

I breathed heavily, "The doctor..."

He pecked my lips, "He said we could do it right away without there being any complications. Jen, _please_, we both need this," he nestled his face in my neck, tenderly sucking on it.

"Okay," my voice was almost a whimper as I tried to concentrate.

My heart was pounding harder than ever before. His was too, I could feel it against my chest.

"Colin. Now." I moaned.

Without a single thought, he slowly slid into me. He began to thrust, and we moved in harmony for a few seconds until I felt the need for him to go harder. I wrapped myself around him, digging my nails into his muscularly built back, making sure he understood what I _needed_. He slid in and out, going faster and deeper each time. I gasped from satisfaction.

Minutes of absolute bliss passed, and he began to slow down, allowing us to steady our harsh breathing. Colin softly pulled out of me and laid back down on his side of the bed. We laid there quietly, staring at the ceiling for well over three minutes, until our breathing was stable enough for us to muster a few words.

I pulled the comforter on top of both of us and cuddled against Colin's side; he brought me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you," he said gently.

I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you too. So much."

Silence filled the room, but the warmth of our own bodies was enough for us to feel beyond comfortable. Colin wrapped his arms tighter around my body and we slowly fell into a peaceful sleep.

...

_A few hours later..._

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up. Colin was still sound asleep beside me. I grabbed the thinner blanket that was folded at the end of the bed and wrapped myself in it. My phone was on top of the counter and when I looked at the caller ID it read _Ginny_.

I cleared my throat, "Hello?"

"Hey!" Ginny sounded more cheerful than usual.

"Hey GG. What's up?" I gently sat down on the couch.

"Did Colin tell you about me coming over today?"

I smiled at the thought of Colin, "Yeah, he did."

"Is he there with you now?"

Suddenly, I got butterflies in my belly, "Uh, yeah, he's keeping me company since he didn't have to film today."

She giggled, "Aw, that's nice of him."

"He's a nice person," I laughed, "How's filming going?"

"Good," she sighed, "Although we have to wait until you get back to film your scenes and it's an Emma heavy episode so we're not doing much until you come back."

"Oh," I said sympathetically, "I'll be back on Monday."

"Yay! We're definitely celebrating. How about we all stop by The Diamond on Monday? We could have some drinks, and dinner."

I looked down and caressed my now little, but slight noticeable bump, "About that, I have to talk to you about something. To everyone, actually. We should all get together soon."

Ginny seemed curious, "Sure Jen. You okay?"

I nodded, "Yup. Just some news I wanna share with you all."

"Alright. Well, about tonight..."

"You're coming over, right?"

"Uh huh. And since Colin is there with you, I was actually wondering if you and him could babysit Oliver just for a few hours...I mean, if you're feeling up to it, I know you must still not feel completely like yourself just yet. We had some last minute stuff come up with our managers and I really don't want to bring Ollie since he's been on set all day."

I quickly looked at the time on my phone, _8:15 P.M_, "Yeah, of course Ginny, we would love to!"

She sighed, "Really?!"

I smiled, "We really don't mind. It'd be our pleasure."

"Thank you so much, JMo! We really appreciate it! We'll be there in 20."

"See you in a little bit."

I hung up and threw my phone on the couch. Ginny and Josh would be here soon and I _had_ to get dressed. I quickly made my way back to the room and jokingly smacked a very drowsy Colin with a pillow.

"Ow," he groaned still sleepy.

"Wake up," I hit him again.

Colin still wouldn't open his eyes but a smirk appeared across his face, "Why don't you just come back into bed and we can continue where we left off?"

I grabbed the comforter and pulled it off of him, leaving him without any coverage, "That wouldn't be such a bad idea if Joshua and Ginnifer wouldn't be on their way over here now. Get up, babe!"

"Oh shit, I forgot about that."

I picked up his clothes from the floor and placed them on the bed so he could start putting them back on, "Oh, and we're babysitting Oliver."

He put his shirt over his head, and stared at me intriguingly, "We are?"

I bit my bottom lip, "I kinda told them we were more than happy to do it."

Colin smiled, "I don't mind." He nodded towards my belly, "We're gonna have one of our own in eight months anyway, so it'll be good practice."

I smiled at the thought as I tried swallowing back the happy tears, "I told Ginny we have to talk to everyone soon."

He looked up at me, "Yeah?"

I nodded, "I'm scared."

Colin took my hand and stood up. He lifted my chin with his finger just enough for a proper kiss, "Everything is going to be okay."

"I know." I gave him one last peck and finished putting on my clothes.

...

Josh and Ginny rang the doorbell. Considering I was technically still under strict bedrest rules, I stayed sitting on the couch while Colin opened the door for them. Ginny was the first to come in. She had a diaper bag over her left shoulder, and a bottle full of milk in her right hand. Josh followed after her, with Oliver happily bouncing on his arm. Colin came behind them and took the bag from Ginny, placing it on top of the dinner table.

"Ginny!" I hadn't seen my best friend since the hospital, and I missed her more than anything.

She was just as pleased to see me, and approached me with a massive hug.

"I missed you!" She said against my hair.

I smiled at Josh who was standing up behind her, "I missed you both so much!"

Ginny let go, and Josh came and kissed my cheek, placing Oliver on Ginny's lap in the process, "Good to see you back to your old self."

I sighed, "I know, it's been crazy these past few days."

Colin nodded and patted Josh on the back, "How's everything, man?"

"Good. My manager called and said he wanted to talk to Ginny and me. Who knows," he said while shrugging.

Ginny looked up at Colin, and then at me, "Thank you both for babysitting Oliver tonight. It really means a lot."

I smiled at her, "You don't have to thank us, GG." I put out my arms, "Come to aunty Jen, Ollie."

Oliver giggled, his bright green eyes shining as bright as ever. I took him in my arms and sat him on my lap, bouncing him up and down gently.

Colin sat next to me and took him from me knowing that I couldn't carry much weight for the next couple weeks, "He's getting so big!"

Josh nodded and grinned, "I know. I still can't believe he's six months already."

Ginny giggled, "My baby needs to stop growing!"

After a few minutes of random chatting, Ginny realized they had to leave if they wanted to get to their meeting on time, "He'll probably need to drink milk in about half an hour. Then he'll fall asleep. We'll be back around 10."

I nodded with assurance, trying to make her feel more at ease because I knew Ginny had trouble leaving Oliver to anyone.

Colin laid out a blanket on the floor of the family room and spread out some toys so the baby would be entertained. He helped me sit on the ground and we sat Oliver right in between both of us.

I gently stroked Ollie's hair, "He's adorable."

Colin looked at me with a huge curiosity, I could see love filling up his eyes, "He is."

I crinkled my nose, "I think he looks just like Ginny."

He shook his head and laughed, "Nope. Oliver is the exact same as Josh."

"You're insane. And blind."

Colin put out his hand, "Give me a high five, Ollie!"

I giggled at how cute Colin was with kids, "He's too little, love."

"I'll teach him then." He took Oliver's little hand and smacked it against his, "See, baby?" He kissed the top of Oliver's head and started making funny faces which made the baby laugh uncontrollably.

I couldn't help but stare at them. I had never seen Colin like this before. Sure, we've seen and taken care of Oliver hundreds of times since he was born because he was our best friends' kid, but _this_ was different. Maybe it's just because of my pregnancy, but there was a certain sparkle in Colin's eyes. He was so gentle, and caring. In this moment, I realized I wanted an eternity with him. I want to wake up next to him every day. I want us to grow old together. I want Colin. I want him and only him. He's my _forever_. He's my _happy ending_. I had gotten so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't realize I was smiling at Colin like an idiot.

He laughed, "You okay?"

Tears filled my eyes and I knew if I talked I would start having an emotional breakdown. I simply just nodded.

Oliver was distracted with a stuffed giraffe, so Colin took the opportunity and came closer to me. He took my face in his hands and caressed my cheek with his thumb.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips before giving me a loving kiss.

I kissed back making sure to savor every bit of him, "I love you too."

He looked into my eyes and smiled, "Will you marry me?"

**Sooooooo, yeah, that's chapter 6! Aaaaah! I had a BLAST writing this chapter and I really hope you guys enjoyed :) **

**Reviews make me very happy! **


	7. Heartbreak

_Previously..._

_I couldn't help but stare at them. I had never seen Colin like this before. Sure, we've seen and taken care of Oliver hundreds of times since he was born because he was our best friends' kid, but this was different. Maybe it's just because of my pregnancy, but there was a certain sparkle in Colin's eyes. He was so gentle, and caring. In this moment, I realized I wanted an eternity with him. I want to wake up next to him every day. I want us to grow old together. I want Colin. I want him and only him. He's my forever. He's my happy ending. I had gotten so lost in my own thoughts, that I didn't realize I was smiling at Colin like an idiot. _

_He laughed, "You okay?"_

_Tears filled my eyes and I knew if I talked I would start having an emotional breakdown. I simply just nodded._

_Oliver was distracted with a stuffed giraffe, so Colin took the opportunity and came closer to me. He took my face in his hands and caressed my cheek with his thumb. _

_"I love you," he whispered against my lips before giving me a loving kiss. _

_I kissed back making sure to savor every bit of him, "I love you too."_

_He looked into my eyes and smiled, "Will you marry me?"_

_Now... _

The now thick tears had made their way down both my cheeks. I had lost complete control.

My voice had never been so shaky, "What?"

A giggled escaped from his lips, "Will you marry me?"

I took a deep breath, "No. I heard you. I just..."

Colin knows me better than I know myself, so he was able to know what was on my mind without me having to say a single word. A saddened expression automatically took over his face, "Jennifer..."

I sniffled and wiped away the tears with the back of my hand, "No. I can't."

He chuckled in disbelief, "What are you saying, love? We're having a baby. Are you honestly saying no to my marriage proposal?" He shook his head ever so lightly.

I quickly got up, "Colin. I...I can't. Not now. Not like this. You haven't even-"

"I haven't even what?!" He was becoming more angry by the second.

My voice became more unstable as I tried swallowing back the tears, "You and Helen..."

"Oh, for crying out loud! We're getting a divorce, Jennifer! We've been over this. Helen and I are _over_. You can't possibly reject this because of her!" The pain was evident on his face; the vein on his forehead became more and more noticeable the more furious he became, "You don't want to get married?!"

"Colin, of course I do! How could you even ask such a question? I want to be your wife more than I want anything else in this fucking world," I was bawling again.

Colin was now standing up, just inches away from me, "Then what?! What's the problem?! Why are you saying no?!"

"I can't! You haven't even divorced Helen yet! How the hell do you expect us to get engaged if you're still married?! Do you realize how bad that would make me look?! I don't want to be that person, Colin! I don't want to be the person that looks like is breaking up a marriage. When you and Helen get a divorce, _then_ we'll think about getting married," I tried to stabilize my breathing.

It was as if he had lost himself, "I'm with _you_, Jennifer! You already broke up a marriage! I'm with _you_, and not my _wife_! I'm leaving my marriage of several years because I want this relationship to work, and now that I'm with you, and asking you to please marry me, you're gonna deny me just like that?! Without even a second thought?!" Tears were now staining his red cheeks, "Jennifer, I'm leaving everything I've ever known to be with you!"

At that exact moment, my mind became empty. It felt like Colin had just ripped my heart out and shredded it into a million little pieces. My body felt heavy, as if my soul had disappeared, and just left a crippling, heartbroken corpse behind. I felt numb.

He quickly realized what he had said and his eyes became full of regret, "I'm sorry. You know that's not what I meant. I just...I want us to get married, Jen."

It took all of my energy to form just a few words, "I...I never asked-" I broke down into a million tears; I looked at the floor because I couldn't bare looking at the man in front of me anymore, "I never asked you to do that."

He tried gently grabbing my arm to pull me closer, but I coldly pulled away, "Don't."

"Jennifer, please, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," he was weeping.

I tried to talk in between sobs, "I never asked you to leave Helen! I can't believe I ever believed a word you said. You _said_ you were leaving her because you _loved_ me. And because you wanted to be with me, not her. I would have never interfered, Colin, I would've never..." I couldn't take it anymore. "Leave."

"Wait, Jen, please hear me out. I was just angry, please, I didn't mean any of that. Of course I left Helen because I wanted to!" He pulled me into a tight hug and buried his face in my neck, I could feel the warmness of his tears against my skin.

My sadness had rapidly turned into anger, "Leave." I pushed him away, and clutched my baby bump, silently crying to myself.

He looked down at my belly, "Don't do this. Please. I want this to work, I'm so so sorry, Jen. I love you."

"You don't," my voice was harsh, as if all of my emotions had been sucked out of me.

"How could you say that?!"

I shook my head, and licked my bottom lip, tasting some of the salty tears in the process, "Just tell me one thing, do you really blame me for you and Helen getting a divorce? I thought you wanted to be with me because we had fallen hopelessly in love, because we're soul mates, or whatever..."

His face had gone blank. I could tell he was aching, but what he had confessed hurt me more than he could ever possibly imagine. I felt like a 200 pound elephant had just crushed my chest.

"Of course I don't. Jennifer, please."

I hopelessly chuckled, "Please leave. I don't want to do this right now."

Colin looked down at where Oliver was laying. He was still happily entertained with his toys.

He sighed, "You can't take care of him by yourself. You're supposed to be on bed rest, and Ginny and Josh won't be back for a while."

I shook my head, "You don't have to worry about me anymore."

He looked down, in an almost defeated manner, "I'm so sorry."

I walked towards the front door and opened it for him, still unable to make direct eye contact, "You can come for your stuff tomorrow. I need to be alone right now."

Colin knew how stubborn Jennifer could be at times, and he knew that what he had said and how he had acted was awfully wrong, but there's nothing he could do about it. At least not now. She needed time, and he needed to find a way to make it up to her. He couldn't help but worry though. And he felt absolutely horrible for his actions.

He slowly walked towards the door, and before he stepped out, he took one last look towards me.

"I love you. And I'm sorry, again."

I sighed, "Yeah."

After shutting the door, I leaned against it and buried my face in my hands, sobbing like a baby. I felt humiliated, mentally drained, but most importantly, inconsolable. I looked towards Oliver, who now seemed sleepy, and the tears became even heavier against my cheeks. I cradled my bump and sighed.

"Let's get some sleep, Ollie."

I tried my hardest to pick the baby up without applying too much strain on my belly. I carried him to the couch, and cuddled him close to me. I hummed him a lullaby while we rocked back and forth and he drank his bottle. Oliver soon began drifting into a deep slumber and I rested my chin on top of his head, my tears wetting his smooth locks of hair making them a tangled clutter.

**And that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 7! I know I haven't posted in literally forever but I had way too much going on for school. Now, we're on Winter Break, and next semester shouldn't be as demanding, so I should be okay to post more. I also lost a lot of interest in writing this story for whatever reason, and had tremendous writer's block so that's also why I kinda stopped writing for a while. This chapter was super duper short, and nothing exciting happened, so I'm sorry about that, but I'll try to get back on my game ASAP. **


End file.
